


Well, they've met.

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex with your step-brother probably isn't the smartest move a person can make. It wasn't like Tyler knew it was him at the time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, they've met.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another thing? I should be asleep, it's 6AM and I've yet to go to bed, and I have to drive like 45 minutes out to pick up a friend at 3PM and that's far too early if you ask me.

Having sex with your step-brother probably isn't the smartest move a person can make. It wasn't like Tyler knew it was him at the time!

Tyler loves his Mom to death, he loves his whole family to death, but after all the shit with the divorce and then Candace and Cassidy decide that they want to live with their Dad, Tyler gets especially clingy to his mom. Their lives in Brampton are upturned when his Mom makes the decision of moving to Winnipeg. They're only there for two months when his Mom meets Bryan Toews, a newly divorced parent, just like his Mom, and apparently, sparks fly.

Tyler meets one of his sons, David, who also plays hockey and is super smart compared to Tyler. He's two years older, a senior to Tyler's sophomore, and he's always talking about his older brother, the one that went to business school or something, that Tyler has never met.

Tyler goes through six more months of never meeting the elusive Jonathan Toews when his Mom tells him that Bryan proposed over 4 months ago and that they're getting married. Thanks for that, Mom.

It's summer and Tyler is with a couple of friends at the local pool, the sun shining brightly above them. Tyler is waiting for David to get back with their drinks when his eyes lock onto a male figure a few feet away.

The guy's hair is brown and short and his eyes are covered by a cheap pair of sunglasses. He's only in his swim trunks and Tyler gladly admires the fact that the guy has the best ass he's seen in his whole life. He has slick muscles and his thighs are to die for. Tyler looks him up and down more than once, just soaking in how attractive this guy is, when David comes running up to the guy, his face flushed with excitement. David hugs the guy, the guy's previous unreadable expression turns soft and he smiles. Tyler's struck by it, how it makes the guy even more attractive, when David suddenly spots him staring and he's waving at him, tugging the guy behind him. Tyler adjusts himself, sits up and tries to look as appealing as possible and not like the inexperienced sixteen year old he actually is.

"Hey! I thought you were hanging out with your friends today," David says, grinning at him.

Tyler feels his face redden at the guy's intense stare and instead pulls his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, meeting David's gaze instead. "I am, Loser. They all happen to be actually swimming."

"Why aren't you?" David asks, his arm still around the other guy's shoulder.

Tyler shrugged, pushing his sunglasses back up, before reclining his body back, feeling half exposed. "I need to work on my tan. It's Winnipeg after all, have to get as much sun as I can."

David snorted out a laugh. "Winnipeg has almost the exact same temperature as Brampton does."

"Semantics," Tyler says with a wave of his hand.

"Anyway," David starts, "I think it's finally time I introduced you two-"

"David!"

All three of them turn to look at a girl who comes running up to David. She smiles at Tyler and the guy briefly before giving her attention to David. She tells him something, whispering it into his ear and David's eyebrow raises. He nods after a moment and tells her he'll be right there.

"Hey, I have to go. Sorry about this, but could you give him a ride to the house? Lauren is having a melt down and Jessie and Megan aren't sure how much longer they can handle her," David tells the guy.

Tyler is a little peeved that he has to go, but he just gets up and walks toward the pool, yelling at Brownie and Brad, telling them that he's going home. He ignores the guy, starkly aware that he still doesn't know his name, and packs up his towel and sunscreen. He follows the guy out of the pool area, heading for the parking lot.

The guy motions toward his car, a little beat up, but in good condition. Tyler doesn't quite know what kind it is, distracted when he tried to open the door and it's stuck.

"Shit, sorry, it does that sometimes. Here, let me get it," the guys says, coming over and boxing Tyler in. The guy is focused on the door, tugging at it with small grunts. Tyler is aware of the guy's chest brushing along his back and not being able to move with the guy blocking his path. The door suddenly jerks open and he's knocked back, his back thrusted harshly against the guy's chest. Tyler freezes, his breathing stopping for a moment and he feels the guy tense, his arm flexing against Tyler's side. There's a moment, something in that air that Tyler can only call a spark of lust, before the guy is pulling back with a cough.

"Sorry," he mutters, walking around his car and sliding into the driver's seat.

Tyler follows his example, his face flushed and his lip slowly turning puffy from where his teeth are working on it.

The drive is silent. The silence is uncomfortable in both the best and worst way. Tyler shifts in his seat, registering that he forgot to put on his seatbelt, and tried to keep from looking at the man beside him.

The pull into the driveway, no cars are blocking their way which means his mom nor Bryan are home. He turns to thank the man, but is instead face to face with him. His breath hitches, their breathing mingling, when Tyler throws caution to the wind and closes the last few inches.

The guy's lips are soft and it takes no time for them to start working against Tyler's. It feels nice, amazing even. Tyler isn't innocent, a virgin, but not innocent. He's made out plenty in his life, romps on his mom's couch getting heated once or twice. Still, kissing this stranger feels a lot better than kissing any of his equally inexperienced classmates.

Tyler doesn't know how long they kiss for, their lips moving together sensually, when the guys pulls away, smacking his lips.

"Let's go inside," he says in a husky voice.

Tyler flushes and quickly agrees. They stumble out of the car and Tyler internally thanks his mom for leaving the front door unlocked. Tyler shucks his towel into the washroom in the first entryway in the hallway and throws his sandals in the shoe bin. He startles but settles quickly when a warm pair of arms wrap around him, lips tracing down his neck.

Tyler starts to pull the guy towards his room, but is distracted when a moan is ripped from him when the man digs his teeth into Tyler's reddened flesh. He's distracted long enough to be thrown on a bed. He only gives the room a glance, making sure it's one of the guest rooms and not his mom's or David's room. He lets the guy ravish his neck, leaving bruises in his wake.

Their clothes are thrown around the room as they progress, limbs tangling and their breathing catching softly. There's lube and condoms in the bedside table, Tyler muttering a thank you to whoever had the foresight, and grins when the guy chuckles.

Tyler knows that he felt the pain, sharp and like a beacon in the pleasure he was feeling. He remembers the guy starting out gently before Tyler tells him not to hold back. The sharp slap of his hips turning Tyler on as he thrusts into him, Tyler moaning loudly. He starts to feel the building pressure in his stomach, his cock bobbing between his legs. He reaches down to jerk himself off, moaning when the guy hits his prostate, and comes all over his hand and the sheets below him. It only takes a few more thrusts before the guy is grunting behind him, thrusting shallowly as he reaches his release.

They stay in that position for a moment, letting their breathing even out and trying to calm down. The guy draws out of Tyler slowly, careful to keep it as comfortable for Tyler as possible. Tyler flips over and they lay beside each other on the bed, the guys right arm under Tyler's head. Tyler briefly chastises himself for losing his virginity to a stranger, but shrugs it away. David knew the guy and he was hot, hotter than Tyler's classmates, so he wasn't going to start complaining. The guy treated him well, they were safe, so Tyler doesn't see why he shouldn't have a little daring fun in his life.

Tyler feels his eyes start to get heavy, the post orgasmic feeling leaving him sated and sleepy. He wants to ask the guy his name, how he knows David, get to know the guy that popped his ass cherry before he never sees him again, but sleep takes him. He curls into the guy's side and is soothed to sleep by the man's sleepy heartbeat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God."

"Well, they've met."

"I swear Dad, I wouldn't have left them alone if I had known they would sleep together!"

"I find it kind of funny."

"Jackie?"

"It just makes me laugh, Bryan. Of all the ways we wanted them to meet, them having sex probably wasn't at the top of the list."

"How was it even on the list in the first place?"

"Be quiet, David."

"Yes, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I want more Tazer/Segsy. I NEED IT. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I NEED MORE OF THIS IN MY LIFE. CAN I GET A SOULBOND FIC?! PLEASE? ANYBODY???!?


End file.
